


Know This.

by orphan_account



Series: My Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short romantic poem thing. I dunno at this point.
Series: My Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979119
Kudos: 1





	Know This.

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem for the same person! I didn't intend to make this a series but here we are. I think I might have a problem :/
> 
> I wonder if I'll ever show him this stuff :///
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Know This.**

**By M. R. Blackmore**

Know this: Wherever you go and whatever you do, 

You take a part of me with you.

Wherever I go, whatever I do, 

I always take a part of you with me too.

There are many things and people that can force us apart,

But you're never truly gone my dear,

I've got your name written on my heart.

And everytime we say goodbye, I know better then to despair, because it won't be long 'till we say hello.

Besides, you're always there,

No matter where I go.

Know this: There's nothing I wouldn't tell you, if you really wanted to know. 

There's hardly anything I couldn't do for you, if you truly desired it so.

And all that I could ever ask,

Is that you would do the same.

And surely you know this.

You've set my heart aflame. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit longer, but once again, what did you think?


End file.
